Flutter My Wings
by felicialovescats
Summary: ... I am In Love With You. Iruka is a demon in hiding. He and Kakashi were together, and when he felt Kakashi being with Potential Mate-Stealers, Iruka gotta take action, even if he had to tell Kakashi about him being a demon. Kakashi was... surprisingly alright with it. KakaIru fic.


**Flutter My Wings... I am In Love With You**

**Okay, confession time! So I'm not a fan of Naruto the anime or the manga, but surprisingly I'm a fan of KakaIru the pairing. So, yeah.**

**If you see anything that is wrong in the Naruto fandom, then please tell me so I can edit it, and let the next person reading this to have a more comfortable reading.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

**PS - I'm not sure about the rating, I think it isn't really M, but if you think otherwise... there's this 'review' button down there, and yeah. Thanks. :)**

* * *

All in all, Iruka didn't expect the day to go so well.

Not well as in _everything-happened-just-the-way-he-wanted-it, _but well as in _everything-went-to-hell-but-in-the-end-it-all-worked-out _kind of well.

It all started as usual – with Kakashi asking if he could make love to him.

* * *

'Yo...' The silver haired Jounin appeared at Iruka's door just as he was about to leave for the academy. But this had been happening for so long (ever since they started dating for a few months) that Iruka had come to expect it now.

'Good morning, Kakashi.' Iruka greeted him with a light kiss on his boyfriend's masked lips. But that wasn't enough for Kakashi, and he forced his way into Iruka's home, dragging Iruka in too. His foot kicking the door shut, his hand pulling down his mask and he was kissing Iruka in the lips.

Iruka dropped his books on the ground and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. His hand was in the jounin's white hair, and he could feel Kakashi's hand around his waist.

A while later Kakashi broke off the kiss and shifted so he was able to whisper into Iruka's ear. 'Can I make love with you today?'

Iruka sighed and kissed his cheek. 'No, not now. I'll be late.'

'But Iruka... I don't mean _now, _I mean after you come back?' He didn't give up. He hadn't given up since that day they finally accepted each other's feelings and decided to act on them.

'Kakashi... I'm sorry but...' Iruka slightly pushed him away so he can look into Kakashi's uncovered eye.

'Not now? After three months?' Even if Kakashi was now wearing his mask, his voice showed that it's obvious the jounin was pouting. Iruka felt bad. He reached out and hugged the man.

'I'm really sorry, Kakashi. It's just... I'm not ready for some things...'

'But I thought... are you a virgin?' The other man asked bluntly.

Iruka coughed, embarrassed. 'Not that kind of ready... just.' He bent down to pick up the books he had dropped. Kakashi helped him, and then opened the door for him when he realised that Iruka won't be staying for long. He may be lazy, and tended to let other people wait for him, but his beloved Iruka wasn't that kind of guy.

'When I'm ready, I'll tell you, okay?' Without waiting for an answer, he gave the silver haired a quick kiss and left the house.

...The sigh from Kakashi was soft, but Iruka can still hear it, and it sort of saddened his heart.

* * *

But actually the reason why Iruka _did not want _to have sex with Kakashi wasn't because of his apparent lack o sex experience. Really.

(But... he's still a virgin, and thus technically the only experience he got was from porns and some details from his friends.)

His problem was not sex, per se. It was actually about him having to get naked. Namely, him having to remove his clothing. His upper clothing, which covered bandages around his torso. Bandages which held his two black wings close to his body so no one else would notice them.

Yeah, you'd read that right. Iruka wasn't a human, he was one of the demons.

His mother was a pure flight demon (demons who possess wings), and when she fell in love with Iruka's father, they had him – a mix of human and demon.

Umino Syusuke was a shinobi from Mist, and there's where he met Misa of Hanesora Clan. They fell in love, and when both of their families found out, they were in danger. At that time, demons were not accepted within humans, and vice versa. Both were afraid of each other, and cannot accept their existence. Thus they had to leave, with Misa carrying Iruka in her, before both families decided that to lose a child is better than to lose their pride.

They travelled. Day by day Misa's getting bigger as they walked across Sand, travelled through Earth.

When it was time for Misa to give birth, they were just near Konoha. Both of them knew that without a medic-nin, Misa will die. There were no records on whether the mother of a Halfling ever survived after giving birth so they were not sure if Misa will live.

Umino Syusuke was not about to take that chance. He left his wife under the care of some helpful villagers, and went to the Third Hokage. He asked for his permission to let them stay in Konoha, and in return, he and Misa will be loyal to Konoha. He also explained about Misa being a flight demon, and that she will never turn her back to Konoha, if she can safely give birth to Iruka.

The Hokage, unlike some other humans, shinobi or civilians included, were not against demons. He was, instead, trying to change his people's mind about demons and their supposingly mysterious powers against humans. Truth was that even though demons may have some advantages (like the Flight demons' ability to fly, the Wolves' ability to change their shape into a wolf, etc), a strong shinobi that understand their weaknesses can defeat them easily.

In other words, they were more similar to humans than most would have thought.

And yet, there were still some stubborn ones that just could not accept the existence of demons. They will soon change their mind, but not for a few more decades. The Third Hokage had already accepted some demons into the village; the Umino family wouldn't be the first.

Thus the Hokage sent some medic-nin to assist Misa, while telling Syusuke that he and his family are welcomed into the village, as long as he swore his loyalty to Konoha and her Hokage.

He did. They all did.

After Iruka's birth, they settled into the village easily; with Syusuke's warm smiles and great sense of responsibility as well as Misa's kindness and great skills for a kunoichi, it was hard not to accept them.

But for most, it was Iruka's innocent, blinding smiles that got into their heart.

* * *

Said smile was now targeted towards a group of naughty genins. And said smile was not innocent at all, even though it was still blinding.

Iruka was having a bad day – even worse than usual. The genins were too hyperactive today and even though he had taught them for years now, he still could not keep up with them.

After finally sending them off home, Iruka slumped against the wall and sighed. He's so tired... Maybe when he passed by Ichiraku he could take away or something as he guessed that he'll be too tired to cook.

Stretching, he turned back to the classroom and was about to go and pack up when he felt a sense of... uneasiness deep in his soul. He frowned and paused. This was...

A sense of _Danger! Danger! Danger! _Came rushing to his mind as he clutched at his chest. He heard a growl nearby, and he turned frantically as he investigated the source of the sound.

_Was it a rogue demon? _He asked himself. Now Konoha allows demons to live here, and they were not more dangerous than a pre-genin with sharp shurikens. Until now there were no reports of demons attack other than the nine-tailed fox, but that was not just a demon, that was a monster.

With his mind raging between defending himself and warning others, it was a while before Iruka finally realise that the growl actually came from himself.

_What... _Just as he found out that it was him that was growling, the sense of _Danger! _Became more apparent, and tinted with _Anxiety _and _ Anger _and...

_Mate...Mate in danger...!_

Iruka shook his head and forced all the thoughts into the back of his mind. His mate is in danger? Like hell Kakashi can be in danger in their own village. He was the Copy-nin, one of those legendary ninja.

He forced himself back to the classroom and packed up. His heart was urging him to go immediately to where Kakashi was, but if Kakashi as really in danger, him being there as a chuunin would just mess things up.

A second later something boomed into his mind.

_Mate! Mate! Mate in danger of LEAVING!_

Iruka threw everything down to the floor and took off.

* * *

When he first met Kakashi, he had this weird urge to flex his wings much like some teenagers flexing his muscles to show how awesome he is to his girlfriend.

Thank god he had great control over his urges.

But that wasn't all. Because Kakashi was Naruto's sensei now, it seemed that he and Kakashi were friends. Whenever Iruka just wanted to go home after a tiring day at the Academy, the jounin will definitely be there to ask if he wanted some company over ramen. And who was Iruka to refuse his company.

Soon random lunch became dates and when Kakashi finally leaned down and pressed his masked lips on Iruka's, Iruka thought that he could fly.

(Literally; as he is one of the flight demons, after all.)

His life started to change, and he found out that it morphed around Kakashi. Mornings with the quiet jounin at the memorial stone, lunch with the annoying jounin sneaking into the academy when he should be training team 7, dinner at Ichiraku with Kakashi removing and wearing his mask so fast that nobody could ever see his face, and arriving back home with a soft kiss goodnight.

When Iruka had that urge again to flex his wings to Kakashi, _show him how great you are as a mate, that your wings are the most beautiful that he could ever know, that if he chooses you then you'll love him forever, that you are the best choice among all the other potential mates there is, _Iruka apologised to Kakashi – they were having breakfast just before Kakashi had to go for his mission that won't allow him to return for weeks – told him to stay safe, and left.

He went to the non-shinobi parts of the village to visit the kind villagers who had allowed his mother to stay with them when she was about to give birth to him. Before the nine-tailed fox, Misa always brought her son to visit them, so it was a habit of his now.

It was when he was at the market when he heard the conversation between two ladies.

'Tomoe, how's your son doing now that he's matured? Has any girls yet?'

'Oh, don't talk to me about him. That boy only knows how to flex his claws and pump his chest up, but that was all show and no action. When one of the girls, you know, Mikasa? When she came close to him he freaking ran! My husband knocked his head for that.'

'Ah, Mikasa is a little too strong for him. She's like a wolf with your cat boy.'

The woman rolled her eyes. 'And yet he still treated her as one of his potential mate. I say he just doesn't have taste, that boy of mine.'

'Well, did he know that he was treating her as a mate? You know how clueless young demons are...'

'He knows very well... I just gave him the talk a few weeks ago when he started crying about how he was scaring the girls with his claws but couldn't help showing them anyway.' Tomoe chuckled. 'Oh, you couldn't believe how ecstatic he was when we say that he was searching for a mate. God, Darsha, you would think that we haven't been treating him well for a fifteen year old.' She shook her head. 'Well, even if he finds a mate, we won't let them have sex so fast.'

'Yeah... now was not like the times when demons are facing extinction decades ago.' The other women, Darsha nodded and agreed. 'We really don't need more demons like we don't need more humans.'

Both of them laughed and was about to continue their way when Iruka slowly walked and stopped in front of them. 'Um... excuse me...'

'Yes, young shinobi. What can we do for you?' Tomoe asked gently. The way Iruka dressed was obvious to them that he was a shinobi.

'I just...' He unconsciously rubbed the scar on his nose. 'I want to... I overheard your conversation and... I don't know... I want to ask you... Are you two demons?'

The two gentle faces immediately hardened upon hearing the last question. Yes they were accepted in society as demons, but once or twice there will be people hating them because of what they cannot choose.

Iruka noticed. He shook his hands wildly. 'No! Not like that! I mean, I'm not... God! Why is this so hard...' He rubbed his face and smiled awkwardly.

'Now look here, young man...' Darsha started. 'If you are one of those demon-haters, I can assure you that demons actually have great self control and that they won't simply kill people unless their life are threatened.'

'I know that... Or my students would be dead by now...' Iruka muttered. He looked back to the two women. 'I just, I want to ask you all something. In private.'

Tomoe frowned disbelievingly. 'And you swear that you won't hurt us? Because I know all those weird jutsu and stuff that you shinobi are good at...'

'Please, I won't hurt you. I just... need some explanation about my actions... much like what your son had done...around mates... and stuff...' Iruka trailed off, watching as realisation dawned upon the two women.

'Oh, you're one of us...?' Tomoe asked, and Iruka nodded. 'But this stuff should be taught by your demon parents...'

'My parents died at the attack of the nine-tailed fox.' He said. 'I was still young at that time so...'

'Oh, you poor thing...' Tomoe petted his head like someone will do to their cat or dog. 'Come on, let's go to my house then. My husband was out of town and Shika is still at school.' She pulled Iruka's hand and beckoned her friend Darsha to follow him.

At Tomoe's home, Iruka, for the first time, show others of his black wings. The only condition for him to have his questions answered was for him to show them his demon side – proof that he's a demon.

As Tomoe was a claw demon – closer to felines – and Darsha was, surprisingly a human, they had never seen a flight demon before, and was very curious.

The first time he felt somebody (Tomoe) touched his wings, he moaned. And blushed. then moaned again when Tomoe didn't stop.

Tomoe, who was a middle aged woman, actually giggled. Darsha laughed outright, leaving Iruka embarrassed and awkward as he squirmed away from the two women. 'Don't touch them!' He cried.

The laughter finally stopped and Iruka was able to tie his wings to his back again. When he was asked the reason why he was hiding, he only said that it was a habit. Besides, he had been hiding for so long, he was scared that when his friends knew that he was a demon, they will hate him.

Instead, Iruka changed the topic and asked Tomoe about mating, and his urges. Tomoe smiled and slowly explained to him.

It seemed that demons were actually not quite different from animals when it comes to mating. A demon will show his or her potential mate the best qualities in them, which for Iruka, was his wings. Then it was just the matter of sex and procreating.

'Procreate... but I was performing (that's the general term for impressing the mates) for... a male. I ...' He looked helplessly towards the two women. He was okay with himself liking guys, but if the whole reason for demon courtship was to have children... 'Wouldn't it be strange for a male demon to court another male?'

The Claw demon just smiled. 'Oh, don't worry about that. If for some reason your chosen mate was the same gender as you, then the demons will just change their reproductive organ.'

Iruka's jaw dropped. 'Demons... Demons can do that?!'

'Sure! It's gradual, though. But once you and your partner started to mate (as in having sex, here Tomoe added), your body will realise that you two together will never produce any offspring, so your body will start to alter your reproductive organs. Like a male demon growing a uterus and stuff, and a female demon will ejaculate semen. It's all fine with us, as long as you find a mate.' She explained as she held Iruka's hand to avoid him freaking out.

Then Tomoe told Iruka about another thing that he had to beware of. 'There will come a time where you have the best mate but haven't bond (have sex) with yet. Then, if that mate is in danger of being taken by another, then you'll feel it. Don't fight it or it'll be too strong until you cannot control it anymore. Deal with it as soon as u can, or your demon mind will take over, and you'll resort to demonic behaviour, which is not unlike animal behaviour.'

'Of course. Thank you so much for your help, Tomoe-san, Darsha-san.' When it was time to go, Iruka belatedly realised that the whole afternoon was gone.

The two smiled. 'Anytime, Iruka. If you have any problems at all, you can come to us. We'll be happy to help you.' They waved him goodbye as Iruka left their house and went back to his home.

It was quite some time ago, so it was no wonder that Iruka had forgotten about the last part where his mate was in danger, not of his life, but rather the danger of being stolen away.

But it was too late for Iruka anyway, for when he rushed to where he thought Kakashi was, his mind was already quite out of it.

* * *

Kakashi, on the other hand was quite relaxed. He was just strolling down an alley, passing time as he waited for a suitable time to ambush Iruka at his home when he was attacked by a group of human girls, who squealed and yelled like some weirdoes when they saw him.

Well, it was not really an attack, but it sure felt like it. Kakashi had faced many enemies, but there was just something creepy about a group of girls shadowing, staring and drooling at you.

And really, he didn't know that he was _this _famous among the commoners.

He pulled out his Icha Icha from his pocket and proceeded to read them. This usually worked for happenings like this, but not today. It seemed that the girls were determined to talk to him. Kakashi walked faster.

He could have just vanished away, but he didn't for reasons unknown. (And in the end, he would realise that if he had really jumped away, then he won't have Iruka until a long time after, so he was really grateful for that.)

He led them to a small alleyway and was about to wipe their memories of seeing him when he felt a great chakra moving towards them. He recognised it as Iruka's angry chakra. Kakashi was curious as to why Iruka's angry and that he actually knew if he's here or just passing through this general direction.

When Iruka jumped down just in front of him, which made him the barrier between Kakashi and the bunch of human girls, Kakashi was slightly shocked. Iruka was facing the girls, who were also surprised at the sudden arrival. Kakashi grinned to himself, and kept his book away. _This will be a good show_, he thought as he stayed silently behind Iruka.

He was wondering how Iruka knew that he was here, and that a group of creepy girls were on his tail, but those questions could wait.

After all, it was his first time seeing Iruka angry, and bordering possessive. He could feel the heat of Iruka's jealousy even here. He paid close attention to his lover as said lover was growling towards the girls.

* * *

Iruka didn't know how he got here, but the main problem was that he found Kakashi, and there were others trying to steal him away from him.

'Get away from Kakashi.' He snarled. _He's mine!_

'Who are you? And it's not like you own him or anything! We just want to talk to him!' One of the girls said. The others muttered an agreement. She then turned to Kakashi as it was noticeable that they had caught Kakashi's attention. 'Come on, Kakashi-san. We just wanted to ask a few questions... mainly those about your preference in a partner for life, and your feelings about children...'

Iruka was not angry anymore, no. He was FURIOUS. He growled at them, and pushing himself and Kakashi backwards so they were not that close to them. 'Get away! Kakashi will not answer those questions!' He pushed Kakashi further to the back and he just grinned.

Iruka's pose was one for fighting. It was like... he's the female and Iruka and the group of girls were males trying to fight over him. It was really funny, from his point of view.

'And I said, who the hell are you?!'

'I'm his MATE!'

A few hours later, Iruka would say that his mind went blank, and he couldn't remember anything. That was a lie. Truth was that Iruka's mind was full with words like _Show them Protect mate Kill Mine I'm greater than you My mate Remove competition MINE! _And Iruka just lost control.

His wings flexed, and then burst out of their confines. They expanded, and fully covered Kakashi from the eyes of the girls. Black wings shook themselves as they attracted attention from all that was there.

Thankfully it was just a small alley, thought Kakashi. Or it would be troublesome for them to clean up the mess.

The girls screamed and tried to run away, but Iruka's wings were blocking one way. Kakashi jumped and landed on the only other exit and wipe their memories with a jutsu. They went unconscious and dropped to the ground.

He turned back to his lover. Iruka was shocked, dumbfounded by his own actions. His wings shook, as Kakashi realised that Iruka himself was shaking.

'Iruka..?' Kakashi moved slowly towards him, as he feared that if startled, Iruka will vanish. From the look on his face, Kakashi really thought that it will happen.

Iruka turned to Kakashi promptly and stared. 'Kakashi...' He whimpered, his foot shifting as if he wanted to walk towards the said man. But he paused, and stood frozen again.

When Kakashi took another step, Iruka panicked immediately and disappeared, leaving only a few black feathers where he had stood.

Kakashi cursed. He ran his fingers through his hair, successfully making it more like a bird's nest than ever, and mused. Should he run after Iruka immediately, or should he let him calm down first?

There were no question where Iruka will go – a demon, when agitated or frightened, will go to the place where they feel the safest, and for Iruka it's either his or Kakashi's home. The question was, what would Kakashi say to Iruka? Or, should Kakashi still be with Iruka, after he knew that his lover was actually a demon?

Kakashi laughed at himself as he strolled down the alley, and headed to Iruka's home.

Who was he kidding? After so long without any lover, he finally found someone that could actually bear all his bad habits, all his insecurities, and still love him. He was not going to let Iruka go, demon or not.

Besides, he had friends that are demons; he knew that they were not like what the rumours had said about them. And he loved Iruka, and that won't change just because he now _knew _that Iruka was a demon. Yes he had a lot of questions, but now the main thing for him to do was to calm the idiot down, tell him that _yes I won't kill you or leave you just because you are a demon, _and kiss him all better.

At least this whole ordeal had answered one of his biggest questions: why won't Iruka make love with him. Well, after all this, he won't have any excuse left. Kakashi grinned under his mask.

Time to get himself one cute little demon into his bed.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at Iruka's room, he could not help himself – he laughed.

There Iruka was, on his bed with his bed cover covering himself and his wings. But his wings were apparently too big, and they jutted out of the covers. His whole body was covered, though, and from where Kakashi was he could see that Iruka was shaking.

Seriously, it's like hiding a white elephant at somewhere black, and you're covering it with see-through plastic.

Iruka, apparently heard his laughter, fumed and stuck his head out. 'Don't laugh at me!'

Kakashi made his way towards the bed, and pulled away the bed cover, leaving Iruka and his wings on the bed. Iruka shifted and looked to the window, as if thinking of ways he was going to escape.

So Kakashi did the only thing he could think of – you can't blame him, he still found this whole ordeal amusing – he tackled the demon just as he was about to run away.

Thus a fight started between the Copy-nin and the black winged demon. Iruka was trying his best to get away, and Kakashi was holding him down on the bed, not letting him get away.

In the end, after going through a lot of anger that afternoon, Iruka easily got tired, and a blink of an eye Kakashi got him pinned on the bed with his hands above his head, held by Kakashi. His whole body was on top of Iruka, and allowed not much movement for the demon.

Iruka settled for a glare towards his lover – or did Kakashi change his mind about being together with him for the rest of his life, that he will always love him no matter what, and leave him? – and growled. 'Let me go!'

_In his heart he enjoyed the lack of distance between him and his mate, which proved to him that he got his mate back from those enemies, and they were safe, and his mate was still his. But right now his human brain rule over his demon heart. And his brain told him that he should run before Kakashi kills him for being a demon, for lying to him._

'Nope!' Kakashi's eye curved to the famous inverted U that Iruka was used to. 'I'm keeping you here, Iruka-sensei, until you calm down.'

'Well, I'm not going to just let you keep me here!' Iruka yelled and raised his knee to kick Kakashi's manhood – _sorry Kakashi... _– when he felt something and moaned.

'Nuh~~~ What... what are you doing...! Stop that!' Iruka bit his lips before he could moan again when Kakashi brushed his fingers at his wings.

'Ah... I see a way to keep you here... Iruka-sensei.' Kakashi's voice betrayed his amusement as he lifted his hand to remove his mask. He threw it on the floor before touching Iruka's wings again.

'Stop it Kakashi!' Iruka tried to squirm away but to no avail. 'Nhhh~~ Ka... Kakashi... Stop touching them...'

'I think you always tie them on your back, that explains the torn bandages you left at the streets everywhere... but if your wings are sensitive won't it be like this when you tie them to your body?' Kakashi wondered as he did not stop touching the black wings. Instead he ran his fingers through them, grooming them, made them smooth. He enjoyed the soft feeling of the feathers, and the moans from Iruka.

'They... They are only sensitive to human touch... stop it already!' Iruka's wings fluttered, shaking Kakashi's hand away. But he wasn't going to give up easily, and the hand came to stroke the feathers again.

'I won't; you seemed much calmer anyway. Do you like it? Me touching your wings like this, Iruka sensei?'

Iruka huffed and deliberately looked away. But his blush betrayed his answer.

Neither of them talked as Kakashi slowly and gently groomed Iruka. He actually knew that for demons, their ...extra limbs like ears, tails and wings are very sensitive and usually act as their erogenous zones.

Iruka sighed. 'What do you want to ask?' He finally asked the man. Kakashi had released his hands when he agreed not to escape anymore. He pushed himself up so he was sitting, and with a glare towards the jounin he tucked his wings to his body, thus allowing no contact.

Kakashi pouted but relented, as he wanted to have his questions answered. Besides, he could always touch them later. 'When are you going to tell me that you are a demon?' He started.

Iruka winced. 'Yeah, well. About that...' He looked away. 'Not that I don't trust you, but...' He then proceeded to tell him about his life with his family before the attack from the nine tails. His mother had told him from time to time ever since he was born to never, ever let anybody know that he's a demon. That was the reason Syusuke and Misa had to run for their, and Iruka's life.

'Mother was scared that if people knew that I am a demon, they would shun me. You know how things were like back then – humans are all afraid of demons. They still do, but it wasn't as bad as before.' Iruka explained. He looked back to Kakashi and was surprised to see understanding eyes. _He understands, he really does._

Kakashi nodded and held his lover's hand. He remembered those days when the rare demons that Sandaime had accepted into the village pass by, everybody went the other way. Only a handful of them really understood that they meant no harm.

'Mother would wrap me up, covering my wings, and send me to school. And that's how I'd lived for my whole life. So, I'm sorry, Kakashi, that I didn't tell you. It had been a habit to keep everything as a secret... Forgive me?'

'Maa... There's nothing to forgive.' Kakashi grinned. 'You were just listening to your mother.' He rubbed Iruka's hand reassuringly. 'But from now on no more secrets okay?'

Iruka nodded. 'Of course. There's nothing else.' But he was a bit skeptical with how well Kakashi was taking this in. Usually the playful jounin would use this opportunity to punish him or something...

He was suddenly jumped by Kakashi as he was knocked down to the bed. 'Kakashi!' He protested. The said man was on top of him, looming down as both Kakashi's arms were beside Iruka's head, thus successfully prevented the chuunin to escape. Just for good measures, Kakashi let his body weight help keep Iruka where he wanted.

'You think I was going to let you go after the explanation?' Kakashi grinned. 'After so long of prolonging sex, you think that I would just let you go, Iruka? I thought you knew me better than that.'

Without waiting for Iruka's any protests or replies, he kissed him fully on the lips.

_Heh, finally. After months of guessing the reason why Iruka kept refusing sex with him, he finally knew the real reason behind it all, and that was because he was a demon. A winged demon. _

As he continued kissing Iruka to stop his protest (of words; his body said otherwise) Kakashi started removing both of their clothes. He grinned to himself and he could feel Iruka frowning below him. Neither of them said anything though.

_Iruka! As a winged demon! Now that when he finally tells everybody, I'll have to be there to see everything!_

Any other coherent thoughts were lost once Iruka started to get over the fact that he will not get out of this and instead started to respond to the kiss. And no thoughts were ever formed in the jounin's head except _beautiful, soft, sensitive, sweet, Iruka, adorable, tasty, why hadn't I done this before, love, love Iruka, sexy, tasty, dear dear Iruka... _and you know the rest.

* * *

When Kakashi finally flopped down beside Iruka, he shifted and moved to cuddle with the brown-haired ninja. Iruka only chuckled and let him do what he wanted as he was tired. He only placed his hand across Kakashi's chest when he finally stopped shifting.

Iruka's wings were tucked carefully away from both their bodies to avoid being lay on as they were sensitive to any sort of human touch. But with the way Kakashi was now laying on the bed with his lover, he could easily reach out and touch them. He was just about to do so when they jerked away from his reach.

'Hei!' He protested, pouting as he targeted his puppy-eyes towards Iruka. Iruka, for his part, only glared.

'Keep those eyes to yourself; you know I'm immune to them. And don't touch my wings.' Iruka huffed. When he felt Kakashi's questioning glance towards him he sighed and promptly blushed. 'I mean, you'd touched them so many times today, and during... our making love, I don't think I can bear any more touches...'

Kakashi can't help but smile at his lover's embarrassed face. He reached out for Iruka himself, instead of the wings, and pulled him into his body. 'Alright, then. Then can I just hold you, like this?'

Iruka nuzzled into his chest, and slowly nodded. 'Of course.'

There were a sweet silence and Kakashi was about to fall asleep when Iruka cleared his throat. 'Kakashi...?'

'Um?'

'Today... thanks. For not freaking out, I mean. I was so scared that if you knew you will leave me.' He said softly, arms hugging him tighter than ever.

Kakashi only smiled, even though with Iruka's face burrowing into his chest it would be a miracle for him to see anything. 'I do want to ask for something, though...'

'What, you mean the sex wasn't enough?' Iruka snorted with laughter.

'The sex is fantastic, sensei, and with time it would be even better, but that's not what I meant. What I want to ask is just simple, that you would, eventually, tell everybody that knew you as a human that you are actually a demon.'

All amusement gone, Iruka sat up and glared disbelievingly at Kakashi. 'What...? But I just... you... I... I told _you!'_

Kakashi mimicked Iruka's action and sat up too. 'I know, and it really took you a lot of bravery to do that. But in the end you can't hide this forever, right? What if one day you were hurt and they have to remove your clothing?' Kakashi paused, as he thought about an incident a long time ago. 'Wait, the incident with Mizuki...'

'I was healed by one of the medic-nin that knew my mother.' Iruka explained as he lowered himself down and leaned against Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi nodded. 'But sooner or later the secret cannot be kept. Do you want them to find out on their own, or will you tell them?' He asked gently as he pulled themselves back down to the bed and shifted into a more comfortable position. 'Besides,' he assured his lover. 'They are not afraid of demons, and most of them were even friends of them.'

Iruka hesitated, and nodded lowly. Kakashi chuckled and pulled him closer to his arms.

'But now, sleep. We'll think about everything tomorrow. As long as we both know what we're dealing with, then we don't have to care about others...'

There was a comfortable silence as both of them tried to sleep. Iruka shifted and shivered as he felt fluid dripping out from his ass. He smiled at the fact that he could finally come clean with Kakashi when suddenly he remembered what Tomoe told him about same-gender couples.

'Uh... Kakashi?'

'Hn?'

'I need to tell you something...'

Listening to Iruka's nervous tone, Kakashi was immediately awake. 'Yeah?'

'... I... I can be pregnant...'

'What.'

'No, I mean. Not immediately! Like... if we have sex a few more times... And we don't use protection, then I may get pregnant. Uh, the demon blood...'

He was met with silence from Kakashi. Iruka sighed. _This is it, the time where Kakashi will really treat me as a freak, a monster and he'll get rid of me. _His wings fluttered slightly as he thought about life without Kakashi.

To his surprise, Kakashi only sighed with him, and pulled him closer. 'I'm now too happy about the fact that we are really lovers now that my heart can't deal with anymore happiness. Can we wait till later?'

Shocked, Iruka only managed to nod. _M__ore happiness? Does that mean... _His thoughts were cut off when Kakashi huffed.

'Good. Now, _sleep.'_

And sleep Iruka did, like a little bird in the safe embrace of his lover.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Please tell me what you think!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**


End file.
